A vehicle propulsion system may contain multiple traction inverters connected to a common bus. Additionally, some powered systems may have multiple auxiliary load inverters connected to the common bus. During the operation of the vehicle propulsion system, inverters are driven with a common switching frequency. Additionally, the inverters deliver a root mean square (RMS) current along the common bus. Conductively coupled to the common bus is a DC link filter capacitor. A size and/or cost of the DC link filter capacitor is selected based on amount of RMS current conducted along the common bus.